


How About No

by LananiA3O



Series: Darksiders Drabbles [4]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Darksiders 3 spoilers, Darksiders Genesis spoilers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LananiA3O/pseuds/LananiA3O
Summary: "I'll do the Council's dirty work," Strife had once confidently proclaimed, but that was eons ago...
Relationships: Strife & Fury (Darksiders)
Series: Darksiders Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	How About No

_‘I know who I am.’_

Strife scoffs at how confidently wrong he had been.

_‘All I want to know is why I’m pulling the trigger.’_

He looks at Fury, unconscious for days since her mission had gone south. He thinks of Mayhem, burned white as snow from a beam of holy light that had been intended to kill his rider. He thinks of the humans around him, scared, abandoned by the Council.

Apparently, those bastards really were aiming to remove _every_ last nephilim and human from Creation.

_‘I’ll do the Council’s dirty work.’_

Strife clenches his fists. “How about no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am still salty that Mayhem is not white, when Strife is called "Rider of the White Horse", so I decided to shamelessly steal Bowserpunch's "holy beam" idea from Discord. :P  
> No worries: no phantom horses were killed in the writing of this drabble.


End file.
